Kamikakushi
by catsandanimenerd
Summary: Katsuki wakes up in a strange land where magic and spirits exist, with no recollection as to how he got there. After meeting an old friend long thought dead, he decides he's going to deck the asshole in charge and return home. Together with a snarky dragon, a timid but brave teen with an unknown power, and the most irritating person Katsuki's ever met, they embark on a quest.
1. The Boy From Another World

_Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds….,_

* * *

A little boy dreams of many things. He dreams of grandeur, of being the king of the world. His dreams are big though his body is small. He is cocky and he is arrogant but it is not unfounded.

Across the street, another boy slumbers and dreams of something more, even as he is taken from his bed. His dreams are simple and sweet, the kind that little children tend to have.

One will wake up the next day wearing his arrogance on his sleeve, and the other will wake up in a castle far from home.

One will be mourned, and the other will move on as life moves forward, and he will forget.

(But there is a saying that once you meet someone, your mind may forget them, but your heart never will. Nothing that happens is ever forgotten, even if you can't remember.)

This is not the beginning of the story, but, perhaps, a turning point. The endless cycle of this tale as old as time will perhaps, one day, break with these two.

But for now, two boys sleep and they dream of a better world.

* * *

The sky above him is not his own.

It is a myriad of colors blending, flowing, changing indiscriminately. First it is orange, flickering like fire. Katsuki thinks that it must be dusk, and that he fell asleep in the grass fields that dwell within the forest near his home. It happens often. The grass fields are quiet, the only sound permeating its' atmosphere that of the birds singing to each other and the insects vibrating. When the wind blows across the field, chilling his body from the warmth of the sun, Katsuki knows what peace is, and is gently lulled to sleep.

Then, the sky turns green as grass and he knows that this sky is not his. He watches it for a moment, disbelief welling up in his chest. His head fills with anger and he screams into the air, a broken, choked sound that tapers off into hysterics. Katsuki can't breathe and falls back into the plush grass, too soft to be anything but otherworldly. He screams and screams into the grass, pausing only to suck in air.

This world is not his own.

Eventually, he stops. He takes in a deep, shuddering breath, and wipes at his eyes angrily. He must collect himself because he is Bakugou Katsuki and he does not break down. He sits up, ignoring the blinding red of the sky, and he begins to think back to the last thing that he did.

It does not bode well for him.

* * *

Katsuki lives in a strange, out of place town. There are trains and cars and streets like the ones found in big cities, but if you walk far enough from the hustle, there is only lush forest and a mountain in the distance. Older folks can enjoy clean, unpolluted air without leaving their beloved town, and younger kids love to play in the nearby forest.

It's a perfect blend of rural and suburb, and Katsuki would hate it if not for the mountain.

The mountain hardly ever sees visitors, even from the tourists popular in the summer. Most are untrained to deal with the perils of outdoor hiking and so choose to explore the forest at its' base. People local to the area, especially older ones, do not trust the mountain with their children or their own. Strange things loom over it, and even those without some sort of _awareness_ find themselves chilled by the imposing figure in the distance.

(Katsuki, however, isn't a superstitious fool.)

(If only he had _listened_ , then maybe things would be different.)

(Somehow, he doubts it.)  
That summer day is warm and bright, and Katsuki has the intense urge to feel the sun on his face. He likes to move, to climb, to burn off his energy until he is exhausted beyond belief. The mountain is his abode, his home, his solace. It offers him everything he wants that morning.

So he packs his bag early in the morning, filling it with the essentials that every good naturist packs. His mother sees him off with kisses to each cheek then his forehead. He's fifteen, though, and the sentiment embarrasses him.

"Have fun my little Kacchan," she murmurs with a gentle smile, fingers carding through his spiked mane. Katsuki snorts and rolls his eyes but nods. His hands are rough with callouses born from his hobby but they are gentle when he pats his mother's shoulder on his way out.

(He ignores the twinge in his chest when she calls him Kacchan.)

(He's never liked the nickname, but he can't say why. Like most things that piss him off, it has no rhyme or reason to it.)

(Still, there is a sense of _wrongness_ from the name, like it is someone else's nickname bequeathed to his mother to fill a void.)

Katsuki shakes the feeling off physically and stomps out with a heavy boot. He taps his fingers idly on his thighs as he trudges past the neighborhood, trying to get as much excess energy out of his system. It's strange, really. His body is on high alert and he feels as if electricity is flowing through his veins. On edge, what he wants most of all is to throw a punch at someone, but there isn't anyone around deserving of his wrath aside from the nice elderly woman down the street who likes to give him homemade candy.

The path to the mountain takes about an hour on foot, and by the time he reaches the base, Katsuki is covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He huffs and downs the first water bottle quickly, wiping the excess water off of his chapped lips. Katsuki opens his phone roughly, checking the time. Above him the sun is crawling across the sky in a lazy arc, as if time is slowed.

Katsuki hefts his bag onto his shoulder, grunting, before starting the trek uphill. He only ever stops at the midpoint of the mountaintop, but something foreign is urging him to climb higher. Perhaps it's his innate sense of arrogance.

(The thought never crosses his mind, not until much, _much_ later, that it might be someone else's influence.)

Katsuki climbs with a single-minded savageness, thoughts only on reaching the peak. His mind is cloudy and hazy, as if caught in a dream. His limbs are as light as air. Hunger and thirst are a foreign thing, meant for mere mortals with limitations.

Somewhere inside him, he trembles at the wrongness of his body.

At the top of the mountain, hidden from sight by foliage, is an old, decrepit shrine. The _torii_ is little more than a rotted piece of wood. The _kasagi_ is split unevenly in half, having lost its' _shimaki_ and the _nuki_ creaks ominously as the wind rushes by. Miraculously, the _hashira_ are somewhat intact, holding the structure upright. The _gakuzuka_ is nowhere to be seen, and the tablet housing the name of this shrine is lost as well. He can't even imagine the state of the actual shrine, seeing as its' _torii_ is so disheveled.

The tugging in his chest urges him towards it, though, and he reluctantly follows its call. Past the overgrown _sandou_ and rotten _chouzuya_ stands the shrine. It stands halfway to the sky, in the process of being rebuilt, but its' carpenters are nowhere to be found, perhaps long dead. The _komainu_ in front of it are worn by time and nature, their fierce expressions faded. Both the _haiden_ and _tamagaki_ are nowhere to be found, dangerously exposing the _honden_ to the mortal realm.

Katsuki feels static in the air and some part of him wants to leave. The other part of him violently rejects that part because no _way_ is he scared of an old, broken shrine from a long forgotten age. He scoffs at himself and trudges forward, glancing at his surroundings. Plants have pushed out the man-made structures, entwined permanently around them.

His legs take him to the half-built _honden_ , entering its depths. The wood of the floor breaks easily under his weight and Katsuki sneers at it. Grumbling, he continues forward, legs creating a path in the rotted wood. Stubbornly, Katsuki drags his legs through it, even as the floor collapses around him. His body is too warm, practically feverish, but still he walks.

At the end of the hallway is a sad pedestal, upon which sits a suspiciously pristine but overall plain mirror. Katsuki perks up, lurching towards the mirror with sudden clarity and a desperation that bewilders him.

The very moment his fingers clasp around it, his vision goes black and Katsuki knows nothing.

* * *

Hurriedly, Katsuki searches his person. He slumps back in relief as he finds his bag, along with the pilfered mirror. Gritting his teeth in a grimace, he pushes himself to a stand and surveys the area. Around him are strange grasses weaving to an unknown source of wind. They brush up against his bare legs, caressing his skin softly, as if in reverence of his existence. Katsuki turns his head to the forest of mint green trees that tower over him, sharp eyes slicing through the foliage. The forest is as thick and dense as they come. Katsuki isn't even sure if light is permeating the canopy of the trees.

It's not the smartest option, but he has to walk through the forest. He _should_ stay put but this isn't his world. He's….somewhere Else and has no idea _what_ might inhabit this world. His best chance to survive is to keep moving and then figure out where to go from there.

With that in mind, he trudges towards the forest with heavy feet.

The moment he takes his second step into it, a body falls onto him, pinning him to the ground. The beast easily outweighs Katsuki by a great deal, possibly standing at 183 centimeters. Its' skin is red, and its' hair is long and obscures the teen's vision. He gags on the hair that catches in his mouth in disgust, the urge to vomit filling his senses. Two long, thick horns sprout out of its' forehead and the word _oni_ flashes in Katsuki's mind.

"A human! A real live _human_! I haven't had one of you in _centuries_ ," the _oni_ cackles at its victim. Drool drips out of the ogre's mouth and Katsuki recoils, struggling even further. The ogre switches its grip on him, its other hand raised high above its head, and Katsuki doubles his efforts to get free. The world's strange sun glints off of the ogre's claws ominously.

"Get the _fuck_ off of me jackass!" he shouts, sweat slicking his palms. Something strange wells up in his chest, thrashing alongside him in his rib cage, and he frees a hand. Willing to try _anything_ , Katsuki follows that instinct and smashes his hand, palm facing the _oni_ , into its face. His sweat heats up to an alarming degree and explodes in the _yokai_ 's face.

The oni howls and grabs its face, giving Katsuki the opening he needs to fight back. Savagely, he throws his other hand towards the oni and screams _Die!_ as his sweat ignites like a stick of dynamite. His palms are searingly hot and they're in so much pain that his eyes water but Katsuki has no time to think about the repercussions or the cause. All he knows is that he needs to get away and _fast_

Katsuki scrambles away from the ogre as quickly as he can, feet kicking up dirt into the air as his legs strain to carry him. His heart is hammering in his rib cage and adrenaline gives him a much needed energy boost to fling himself forward. Branches tug at his clothes and roots crawl along the ground in hopes of tripping him but Katsuki has never been clumsy.

(Not like-)

In all honesty, he _doesn't_ want to run away from this fight. He wants to fight, he wants to _win_ against his attacker and wear the thing's head as a trophy. His pride is _screaming_ at him to turn back and fight but practicality and common sense forbid it.

"Get back here! I'm going to _enjoy_ ripping you to shreds and plucking out your entrails, human!" the oni screams, stumbling through the forest after him. Katsuki scowls at that, weaving through the plants and trees naturally.

"Same to you _fucker!_ Let's see how you like being dead with your head on a stick!" he retorts. The _oni_ roars, crashing through trees in a rage not unlike Katsuki's famous temper tantrums. Katsuki snorts in the face of the danger, his hands tucked into his body as close as he can get them. They ache and throb, though strangely, are starting to feel better.

Suddenly, the oni's next roar is cut off, a high pitched, strangled sound emerging from its mouth. Katsuki skids to a stop and turns too fast, slipping and falling onto his back. He sputters indignantly, trying and failing to stand.

Beneath him, a thin sheet of ice covers the ground. Katsuki glances up as a shadow falls over him, hands thrust forward and explosions searing his palms. His new attacker yelps, though it doesn't seem to be from pain. He scowls at that, preparing himself for the next attack at a moment's notice.

"Whoa there! Calm down, I'm not your enemy!" A friendly, male, and most importantly _human_ , voice assures him. Katsuki snorts and looks at the new monster, stopping short once he catches sight of the teen's face.

The boy is the same age as Katsuki. The first thing he notices is his vibrant red mane of spikes and piercing red eyes. They burn through him, heating his body up uncomfortably. There's a small scar above his right eye, easily mistaken as an eyelash of some sort and Katsuki averts his eyes. The teen has sharp teeth bearing a bright grin that he feels inclined to take as a personal offense. The other boy is also, distractingly, _shirtless_ , wearing only a pair of black _hakama_ that emphasize his pale, muscular skin. His arms are thick and sinewy with muscle and his abs are well defined. Compared to him, Katsuki _almost_ feels like a stick.

He looks human, for the most part. But in his inspection of the boy, Katsuki can see that his skin isn't smooth, but clay-like. He almost wants to reach out and run his fingers over the boy's stomach and feel the texture of it but violently curb stomps that urge six feet into the ground where it belongs.

"Eh? How fucking asinine do you think I _am_?" he flings at the irritatingly attractive teen. He bristles further when the teen offers a hand, his smile pissing Katsuki off even more.

"It's ok buddy, I'm not some human-eating _oni_. I'm human, like you!" Katsuki gives him an unimpressed look, slapping away the teen's hand and stubbornly pulling himself to a stand.

"You must _really_ think I'm an idiot. Your skin looks like rock, Shit for Brains," he snarls, his temper rising to the surface. The teen scratches the side of his head sheepishly, a nervous laugh bursting out of his mouth.

"Ahhh there's actually a reason for that! You're probably new to the _Spirit World_ and don't know its' Rules," he says. Katsuki opens his mouth to tell him off when a girl slides into view.

"Eijirou- _chan_! I froze the _oni_!" she chirps excitedly, arms thrown over the teen's neck in a celebratory hug. Katsuki eyes her with disdain.

The girl is shorter than both teens by a few centimeters. Her hair is shiny and black, absorbing the strange sunlight in subtle ways. Her skin is as pale as snow, paler than even the other boy. She's clothed in a simple blue _kimono_ tied with a long white _obi_. When she turns towards Katsuki, he can see that her entire eyes are a bright, unearthly blue and her face has an unnatural beauty to it that would enthrall him if he was anyone _but_ Bakugou Katsuki. His own eyes fall to her legs and his stomach churns in dread as he realizes she lacks feet of any kind.

"Good work Yukiko _-chan_ ," the boy known as Eijirou says happily. Yukiko releases her hold on him and floats towards Katsuki in childish amazement, inspecting him from head to toe.

"What's your Name, human?" Yukiko inquires, bobbing gently from side to side. Katsuki snorts.

"Bakugou Katsuki," he answers, because Yukiko could freeze his ass so fast he wouldn't get a chance to counter. Yukiko seems happy with his answer and slides away to stand beside Eijirou. Eijirou puts his hands on his hips and smiles even wider.

"That's ' _to win_ ' and ' _explosion'_ right?" Eijirou casually throws out. Katsuki narrows his eyes at him.

"What's it to _you_ Shitty Hair?" he snaps viciously, little bursts of his newfound power sprouting across his palms. It doesn't hurt as much anymore, and Katsuki should _probably_ be concerned about that. Eijirou throws his hands up in defense.

"Nothing! It's just, in the Spirit World, _Names_ have power. My full name is Kirishima Eijirou. The kanji for ' _cut'_ and ' _sharp'_ are in it, so my skin can harden and cut things," he explains patiently. Katsuki snorts. "How long have you been in this place anyway? If you don't have a place to go, why not come with us? There's a whole village of humans in your position," he offers quickly, changing the subject. Katsuki gives him a hard stare.

The truth of the matter is that Katsuki has no choice. He can't fight here with a strange power that burns his hands, not _weak_ (the very word makes him tremble in rage)and useless as he is. He can't survive in this world, and the thought makes him sick to his stomach. He has to accept this stranger's offer.

"Fine, I'll go fuckass," he says begrudgingly. Yukiko cheers off to the side, her ghostly form circling Katsuki. She appears to have been taken with him, though Katsuki struggles to remember her name. He grunts and jerks his chin to indicate they lead the way and Yukiko thrusts herself forward in glee, hair flying behind her.

Eijirou grins at him but Katsuki turns his head pointedly.

* * *

"So how'd you end up here?" he asks after a good amount of time has passed. Yukiko idly waves her hand and freezes a plant that crawls with them, possibly intending to grab them and drag them further into the forest. Katsuki scowls reflexively, his hands twitching with a rush of power.

"Went hiking. Found a shrine and took a mirror," he says, clipped. Eijirou whistles, hand outstretched and palm up. Katsuki glares at it.

"Can I see the mirror? Maybe that brought you here," he says patiently, trying to pacify Katsuki like he's a rabid dog. Katsuki bristles even further. "Please?" Murmuring under his breath, Katsuki reaches into his bag, his sweaty fist clamping around the object in question. He thrusts it into Eijirou's hands roughly. Eijirou turns it over in his hands, a frown slipping onto his face. Yukiko leans forward, fingers tracing the cool surface almost reverently. Katsuki watches them as they walk.

"Isn't this a _yorishiro_?" Yukiko asks, taking the mirror from Eijirou and cradling it in her grasp. The surface of the mirror shimmers as she speaks, a はい appearing in its reflection. Katsuki gawks at the plain mirror while Eijirou looks vaguely impressed by it.

"Guess that answers your question. What was that mirror again? _Yorishiro?_ " he says, watching Yukiko make faces at the mirror. She hums and glances up at him, displaying the mirror to the teens.

"A _yorishiro_ attracts _kami_. They allow _kami_ to occupy a physical space in the Human Realm. But mirrors are special by themselves without the added properties of being a _yorishiro_. Mirrors reveal the truth. You should hold onto it Katsuki- _chan_ ," she says, delicately handing the mirror back to him. Katsuki grumbles at the _-chan_ but takes the mirror and stores it in his bag. Eijirou whistles at the information, turning to shoot a wink at Katsuki.

"Yukiko- _chan_ is rarely serious. You should take her advice to heart, _Katsuki_ ," he says, slinging an arm around Katsuki's shoulders. Katsuki's mind blanks for half a second before he pushes Eijirou off of him with a snarl, explosions erupting over his numb palms.

"Shut up and lead, _dumbass_ ," he growls. Eijirou frowns but keeps his distance. Yukiko freezes another plant.

They keep walking through the forest.

* * *

Time is perceived differently in the Spirit World and Katsuki is unaware of that fact. After what feels like hours, but is probably only twenty minutes, they arrive at the edge of the forest. Yukiko perks up even further and races ahead of the duo, leaving them in the dust. Eijirou offers an awkward but bright smile and follows the excited girl with a hurried step.

They run from the forest with an excitement that Katsuki has not yet seen in them, rushing past the fields of rice paddies and into the rows of straw huts. A few people look up from their work in the fields at Yukiko's exhilarated shouts, smiles forming on their faces at the sight of the ghostly girl. They grin at Eijirou in greeting but stop short to stare at Katsuki, who ignores them.

"We're baaaack~!" Yukiko croons, laughing and spinning. She falls onto her back, dirt kicking in the air as wiggles about. Someone laughs and picks her up with large hands, tossing her into the air.

"Welcome home you two," they say, turning to Eijirou and Katsuki. Katsuki sneers at the hulking blue _oni_ with disdain. It looks similar to the one in the forest that attacked him, with the exception of its skin. Eijirou's smile is wide as he closes the distance between him and Katsuki. The teen bristles at the subtle display, his hair standing even more on end.

"It's good to be back, George," Eijirou murmurs in greeting. George grins, showing off his dangerously sharp, uneven teeth.

"And who is this young man? Another human?" he says with a somber tone, pissing Katsuki off even more.

"Do I look like some fucking _yokai_ to you?" he spits, palms crackling. Yukiko floats down from her perch and pats Katsuki's forearm, her fingers as cold as ice.

"Shhh Katsuki- _chan_ ," she murmurs, as if he's a petulant child. _Who knows_ , he thinks distantly, _he might just be one to her_.

"Calm down Katsuki. I told you before. We're _not_ enemies," Eijirou says, speaking seriously. It only incites Katsuki further and he releases a short scream.

"Fuck _off_ Shit for Brains. I only listened to you fuckers because, as much as I hate it, you saved me for whatever fucking backwards reason," he says, voice full of anger. Eijirou tenses.

"Wait, are you _angry_ that we saved you? What the hell man! You were _this_ close to being _yokai_ food!" Eijirou argues back. Katsuki snorts.

"I could have taken care of it, _asswipe_ ," Katsuki argues for the sake of arguing. He's angry and _ashamed_ , and yelling seems to soothe the itch beneath his skin.

"Man what the hell is _with_ you? Show a little decency!" Eijirou rarely raises his voice but this boy is so goddamn infuriating that he can't help it.

"Maybe you should see the Leader and Fuu- _san_. Yelling like this will only get you nowhere," George interjects with a calm, innocent tone. Katsuki shakes with rage but Eijirou ignores him, his hands clamping down on Katsuki's forearm. He starts moving, pulling the fuming Katsuki with him.

(Katsuki _doesn't_ think about how warm Eijirou's hands are, and he _certainly_ doesn't forget his anger at the boy.)

* * *

The so-called Leader of the village lives in a significantly larger _house_ on the edge of the village, far from the rest of the huts. Yukiko skips forward, humming under her breath. Katsuki doesn't care enough to listen to whatever she's singing but Eijirou seems to recognize it and groans.

"Fuu- _san_! Eijirou- _chan_ and I found another human!" Yukiko chirps in greeting, walking through the entrance without knocking. Eijirou sighs but releases Katsuki and walks through as well. Katsuki stomps past the straw door, brows furrowed.

The inside is far bigger than the outside. The dirt entrance stretches sideways, and a raised platform made of wood extends into the foyer. Katsuki doesn't bother taking off his shoes and steps inside. Yukiko slides forward through house with a familiar ease, ghosting past _shoji_ without a second thought. Eijirou whistles to disrupt the tension that fills the air, hands tucked behind his head as he walks.

Finally, they arrive at a _shoji_ at the very back of the house. Yukiko bows before opening it and steps forward. There's a rustle of clothing and a startlingly familiar yelp. Eijirou chuckles under his breath and urges Katsuki forward.

There is an older woman sitting by a small desk. She turns towards Katsuki, and her face is round and beautiful. She's thin and pale, almost screaming _fragile_. Her eyes are big and full, a deep black that lesser men have fallen into. Her hair is black like Yukiko's, shining with an ethereal glow, and twists around her feet and on the floor. However, Katsuki is no fool and his eyes pick out the _oddness_ of her hair. The ends are sharp, tipped with deadly barbs that glint eerily.

"Fuu _-san_ ," Eijirou greets, walking in behind Katsuki. He gently pushes the tense boy forward to make room for himself and Katsuki's chest heats up at the touch. Fuu smirks at him, as if knowing of his predicament, and rises to a stand.

"You must be the human Eijirou- _kun_ found," she says, voice like silk and honey. Katsuki nods tersely, fists at his side.

"Ah yeah. So what do _you_ think, Izuku?" Eijirou says, turning to another person. Katsuki stiffens and his gaze slides over to the boy sitting at the second desk in the room.

The boy is small and thin, hardly bigger than Yukiko. His hair is tinted green and seems like an untameable mess on his head. His skin is sun-kissed, possibly from doing labor in the sun, strange as it is. When he looks at Katsuki, his eyes are large and forest green. There's a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose that Katsuki doesn't need to see, because he already _knows_ that they're there. The boy's dark _kimono_ hangs loosely on his frame, exposing his shapely pectoral muscles, hinting at a muscular frame despite his height.

But, perhaps, the biggest thing that stands out about the boy is the dragon around his neck.

The dragon is thin and small, weaving itself around the boy's neck protectively. Its' right side is snow white like Yukiko's skin, while its' left side is as red as Eijirou's hair. The thin patch of fur follows the same pattern, twisting down the dragon's torso to its tail. A patch around its left eye is darker red, and the skin is aged as if burned. The dragon's eyes are two different colors, the left being a dazzling emerald green while the right is as black as night. The dragon doesn't possess wings of any kind but Katsuki is _almost_ sure that it can fly. The back claws cling to the boy's neck while its' front claws hang over his shoulder leisurely.

Both Katsuki and the boy blink at each other, one slowly giving into his anger and the other incredulous.

"Kacchan," the boy murmurs.

"Deku," Katsuki snarls lowly at the same time. His body shakes as long forgotten memories rock his core, his vision turning red. The boy flinches at the nickname, the dragon lifting its' head to glare at Katsuki.

He doesn't think about much as he flies towards the boy that used to be his childhood friend, palms slick with sweat and crackling in an explosion.

* * *

 _...but they share the same sky — one sky, one destiny._  
-Kairi, Kingdom Hearts 2

* * *

Ahhh, my first multi-chaptered fic! I'm so excited for this TBH, I hope everyone likes it!


	2. The Tails of a Beast, Scorned

Water swells in the air around the grasses, draping itself like a second coat of skin onto anyone brave enough to venture outside. Waves and waves of heat shimmer and curl in the air, dancing to the tune of the sun. The forest is tingling and murmuring with the activity of the animals that inhabit it, many taking refuge in the shade of the tallest trees to escape the heat. A river is teeming with fish, rushing past rocks and refreshingly cool if one dips their toe into it. The mountain in the distance stands tall, frozen at the peak but boiling at the base.

That particular summer morning is simply unbearable for those ill-equipped to deal with it, with record setting high temperatures that cook the Japanese populace. The news outlet speaking softly in the living room gives tips and tricks for surviving the heat and helping others do the same.

Bakugou Katsuki, five years old, could not care less.

He is an arrogant boy for his age, able to speak with diction and poise that other children do not possess. He can read and write perfectly-something the other children struggle with. He is intelligent, hailed as a genius by the adults and praised endlessly by his peers for his leadership skills. Katsuki soaks up the attention like a sponge soaks up water, until it fills his head and his heart with a single sentiment.

 _("I am better than everyone else.")_

However, there is one boy that Katsuki _cannot_ stand.

Midoriya Izuku is four years old and he has the heart of a champion. He's gentle, kind, and as smart as Katsuki. The other children tug him into their groups, parting like the Red Sea for the boy with a heart of gold. He is the epitome of 'good child,' and is loved rather than scorned for this very nature.

Katsuki, who is at the top, does not _need_ the help that Izuku offers freely. He is alright by himself, can take care of himself just fine. Izuku just doesn't understand that, doesn't understand that Katsuki doesn't _want_ his help.. Katsuki absolutely _hates_ the boy's kindness, for it may as well be pity. He does not want _pity_. He wants control, wants to truly _be_ at the top of the pecking order. Izuku is a hinderance, and even at his young age, Katsuki understands this, and he hates it.

(Izuku, on the other hand, simply _adores_ Katsuki's outgoing nature, his intelligence, no matter _how_ poorly he's treated by the boy in question.)

But that is neither here nor there, for today is a special day. Today is the day that Izuku turns five, and Katsuki is required to, at the very least, give him undeserving congratulations. He doesn't necessarily want to do it, but his mother is insistent that he should be nice to his friend, _for once_ , and give him something for his birthday.

So he puts on a nice shirt and his favorite pair of shorts, and keeps the present he chose-a superhero toy imported from America-under his sternum with chubby, child fingers. He's quiet as his mother takes him by the hand and walks him down the street to Izuku's home. He gives Izuku the toy roughly and growls something out at him, shoving his way into Izuku's house and out into the backyard. The party is lively, filled with children and their parents from his school, and Katsuki swaggers into the massive crowd, intent on proving that _he's_ the star. He plays, and plays, and laughs, until his mother is carrying his tired body home and putting him in his bed. He dreams _grand_ things, of being the king of the world.

(The next day he wakes up and his mother is asking him about some toy he supposedly bought and a horrible, horrible chill runs down Katsuki's spine.)

(He grows up angry, angry at the nameless face of a boy he doesn't know, who tore him into pieces and left him for dead, who threw his whole world off kilter.)

(Eventually, he forgets.)

(But his anger does not, and it simply festers and grows in size, directed at anyone who will bear its' force.)

* * *

The clouds roll through the unwavering sky in silence, caring little for what lies beneath them. They steal colors when they can, and they drag themselves forward forever more. They obscure the sun when it rains, and the stars when it's stormy, and the moon when the night is unforgiving but still, they do not care. They are regarded as heralds, bringing forth messages of both life and death.

Yoko watches the sky from her quaint hut, watches dark, ominous storm clouds roll in from the opposite direction, and her stomach clenches fearfully. The weather in the Spirit World is strange, and does not conform to anything but its' own laws. It latches onto those with strong emotions, and wills, and _bends_ to fit beneath their trembling.

The _kitsune_ of a thousand stories and a thousand lies puts her tea down gingerly, blood thrumming through her veins and anxiety through her head. She has lived long enough to recognize signs of ill will.

Yoko moves far too slowly and comes to a painful stand just as a haunting chill fills the air. The wind knocks her hut to and fro, quiet creaking filling the too loud silence. Biting her lips, she conjures a ball of fire to life and rushes out the door. She's craning her neck as far as it can go as the clouds darken even further, the fur on the end of her tail standing up in alarm. Her senses are screaming at her that something is amiss, that something is very, very _wrong_.

Snowflakes begin to fall softly, drifting with the wind and landing on the rapidly cooling ground. Yoko shivers as the temperature drops down low, her skin turning deathly pale where it was tanned before. She sneezes and snot drips down her nose and onto the ground. The snow hurries along, flakes growing in size until Yoko is standing in a foot of it before she can even blink.

An image of the black haired, blue eyed Yukiko flashes in her mind's eye and she nearly staggers beneath her fear for the girl. Yukiko is the only one in the village, aside from Shouto, who has such an intimate connection with the cold, with the ice. She's the only one who can conjure violent snowstorms from nothing.

Fearing for the girl's life, Yoko runs through the snow without thought, shifting into her true fox form to find the _yuki-onna_ faster. She catches the scent of ice and forest on the wind and gallops towards her Leader's home, the unease settling in her very bones and stringing her tight like a bow.

A scream fills the air and Yoko sprints even faster, recognizing the pitch and voice of her sweet, endearing Yukiko. Her fireball blazes brightly beside her, melting the snow in her path. Yoko is more fox than demon now, her instincts blaring awful warning signs at her. Adrenaline flows through her veins roughly, fueling her desire to protect her own and tear anyone else to shreds for touching a single hair on Yukiko's head.

Yoko nearly sets the Leader's house on fire as she charges in, eyes wide and fur standing on end. She howls in unison with the now-frequent screaming and sobbing, unable to understand them. Her _kitsune_ magic hums dangerously, altering her appearance even further until the illusion of a giant manifestation of pure and utter darkness follows her tails lovingly.

Yoko bursts into the back room, the source of her dear Yukiko's screaming, and her rage triples at the sight of Yukiko lying in a pool of her own icy blood, her detached arms discarded across the room. Yukiko is screaming and crying, begging for _death_ , for the _pain_ to stop and Yoko flies over to her, snarling at the group of perceived threats. Her fire hovers over the _yuki-onna_ protectively, wrapping her in a deadly blanket.

Outside, the storm continues to rage.

* * *

 _One moment Yukiko is standing beside the warm, friendly boy Leader that she deeply adores, and in the next moment, Katsuki is flying towards him in a berserker rage. Eijirou and Fuu gasp out loud, too far away to do anything to stop the wild boy. Yukiko, however, is much,_ much _faster than him and neatly steps in between the two of them, bracing herself to catch and restrain him before he can harm Izuku. Behind her, Shouto hisses and growls and his sharp talons catch the back of her yukata, itching to tear into the boy's flesh for daring to attack Izuku. Yukiko grimaces at him, though he can't see it. She's never been fond of his callous and cold nature but she does not complain because he is efficient in his own ways, just as she is in her ways._

 _Katsuki's hands are sparking with little explosions that scar his palms, though, and her whole body freezes at the realization. She can't ever bring herself to freeze a human, even for her own protection, and tenses in anticipation of the pain awaiting her. Yukiko is well aware that her pain threshold is extremely low, and fear creeps into her beating heart as he finally lands on her shoulders._

 _The pain is blinding and a horrified screeching echoes around the room. Yukiko can't feel her arms from the shoulder and she falls to the floor in a heap, a cool liquid covering her from head to toe, the ground freezing as it spreads out. She thrashes erratically, unable to_ see _beyond her pain and_ oh god _is the pain_ _ **unbearable**_ _. She wants to die, she wants to die so very, very badly._

 _Someone says something to her, arms clamp down on her shoulder blades and Yukiko_ **howls** _louder and thrashes violently against them. She might have frozen whoever it was but she doesn't care because the pain is_ too much, too much _, and_ why _won't she just die already?_ Why _won't they let her die?_

 _Before long, there is warmth covering her, and Yukiko's throat is too raw to scream any longer. Her energy is fading to a small hum, her eyes closing as exhaustion grips her tightly. She can't feel anything other than scorching fire licking her from head to toe, begging silently to be released from the fiery inferno smothering her._

 _Somehow, she hears Shouto's roaring and the fire leaves so abruptly that it gives her whiplash. There's a deliciously cold hand on her head after an eternity and she manages to relax against the frozen floor in a boneless heap soon after. She hums weakly at whomever is touching her, the familiar low chuckle of Shouto's human form greeting her ears like bells._

" _Sleep," he commands, and Yukiko does._

* * *

The house is shrieking as the wind whips into a soft frenzy, the night air clear of clouds and snowfall. It is warm inside, if only for the _kitsune_ and dragon allowing their fire magic to spread throughout it. On the far side of the house, the injured _yuki-onna_ sleeps guarded by the powerful _kitsune_ , her injuries faint scars against her pale skin. She is still, as if dead, and only the rise and fall of her chest says otherwise. The _kitsune_ makes paths in the wooden floor, unable to sleep so long as Yukiko does not wake.

Outside, the snow fills the hill and kills the unprepared crops in the fields. It is a white, deadly blanket, unmarred by footsteps of foolhardy villagers. They keep put in their cold, cold houses and shake from the chill, worried by the abrupt storm. Everyone is aware of its' meaning and they tremble for the unconscious Yukiko though the know nothing of her plight.

Shouto and Izuku, re-located to a guest room in light of recent events, sleep on their old futon restlessly. Both are wide awake, though neither acknowledges it. Thoughts plague him, circling through Izuku's mind, and in the dead of the night Izuku begins shaking like a leaf, his back against Shouto's warm human form. A growl rumbles through Shouto's chest, then, his eyes sharp as they scan the room. Izuku sighs heavily and turns to face him properly, a frown on his face and tears at the corner of his lashes. Shouto wipes them away with a gentle thumb, careful of his elongated claws.

(He never, _ever_ , wants to harm Izuku's soft human body with his sharp features, and would rather _die_ than allow even an _accident_ to happen.)

"It's all _my_ fault Shou-chan," he bemoans, guilt coloring his voice and sadness blinding his eyes. Shouto tightens his grip on the teen, long legs twining with Izuku's in an attempt to comfort him with his whole body. "Yukiko-chan got hurt protecting me. I should have done something before Kacchan attacked, not stand around and let her take the hit for me." Shouto is silent for a moment, his forehead creasing with wrinkles he doesn't have yet.

"She _wanted_ to protect you," he murmurs, lips on Izuku's hair. "She _knew_ what was going to happen, and yet she jumped to your defense." Izuku's throat catches on a sob and Shouto helplessly traces circles in the teen's back, wishing that the incident had never even happened. His tail curls around Izuku's midsection and the scaly tip scratches against his skin soothingly. Izuku sniffles and hides his face in Shouto's neck, just below his scar, staining Shouto's skin with snot and tears.

"I just hope she-she-she recovers," he stutters against Shouto, squeezing his eyes painfully shut. Izuku is a sensitive boy, a fact Shouto knows all _too_ well, and his heart is absolutely breaking in half. Shouto hums and nuzzles the side of Izuku's head lovingly.

"She will. She's a strong _yokai_. _Yuki-onna_ aren't feared for nothing," Shouto points out with certainty, stalling for a moment, before he says, "What will you do with the boy?" Izuku stiffens, teeth scraping against his lips and Shouto's skin, then relaxes further against the dragon.

"I don't know," he admits with a tremble. "Kacchan….I've always admired him, you know? His personality hasn't really gotten better, in fact he's probably _worse_ , but….he was my _friend_. I wanted to surpass him when I was younger," he says, nostalgia coloring his voice gently. Shouto nods, eyes drooping as he remembers the stories Izuku told him about the fiery boy with liquid courage for eyes. "I thought I'd never see him again. He must've _hated_ me for leaving him behind like that." Izuku turns against the skin of Shouto's neck, lips against the hollow of his throat and his hands reaching up to tangle in his hair.

"That was then and this is now. He attacked you Izu. He ripped off Yukiko's arms. He's a serious threat to us," Shouto warns lowly. Izuku trembles, teeth knocking against his lips in a painful way.

"We'll _wait_ ," he murmurs desperately, eyes flicking about, "we'll wait until Yukiko-chan wa-wakes up. _Th-then_ we can decide what to do. I can't-I can't think about it anymore, what might happen to Kacchan. He's still-still my _friend_." Shouto sighs and presses his lips to Izuku's head.

"I understand. Go to sleep now, Izu. It's late." Izuku takes a deep breath and nods, curling even closer into Shouto. The dragon boy curls around him, a low rumbling spreading in his chest to calm Izuku into sleep.

* * *

Katsuki wakes up with an awful headache and the vaguest pain in the back of his neck. He sits up and vomits onto the floor next to him, his body feeling strange and off-balance. Someone rubs his back soothingly and he snarls, shoving his elbow into their rock hard stomach.

"Careful there Katsuki," Eijirou's voice murmurs above the ding of pain and retching. Katsuki sneers as he finishes emptying his stomach, blinking weakly at the boy made of stone.

"Fuck off, Shit for Brain. I still remember what you fucking did," he snarls. To be fair, he probably deserved the rough treatment. He _did_ attack Deku unprovoked, and even tore off the ice woman's arms. Katsuki is nasty and an asshole, but _god damn it_ , he knows his behavior isn't the best. Snorting, Katsuki crosses his arms under his chest and stares Eijirou down, his vision clearing up.

"Hey, _you_ flew off the handle. I just took you out before anything else could happen," Eijirou defends, hands thrown up in surrender. "That was _way_ out of line though. You're lucky you're Izuku's friend, otherwise Yoko- _san_ would have eaten you for breakfast days ago." Katsuki frowns at him, frustration plain on his face.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about," he says lowly, eyes narrowing into slits on his face. Eijirou straightens his posture, the furrow between his eyebrows deep enough that Katsuki feels a sliver of _something_ in his gut.

"Oh right. Well, Yoko- _san_ didn't want you waking up before Yukiko- _chan_ so we've been keeping you asleep for the past four days," Eijirou admits nonchalantly. Katsuki blinks before he's throwing himself at Eijirou, explosions mapping out along the teen's body in a furious tenacity. Eijirou grunts before overpowering the still weak Katsuki, pinning him to the ground underneath him almost effortlessly.

"What the _fuck_ do you mean you've been keeping me asleep fucker?! Did you fucking _drug_ me?!" he roars, flailing beneath Eijirou's chest. Eijirou scrunches his nose at that.

"No! Whenever you seemed like you'd wake up, Chiyo-obaasan used her magic to keep you asleep!" Katsuki stops jerking wildly to stare incredulously at Eijirou, who blinks in confusion.

"That's what being drugged means you assmunch!" Katsuki screams at him, rage causing his body to quiver slightly. Eijirou exhales shakily, his mouth forming an 'o' at the clarification.

"Oh. Then I guess we _did_ drug you, huh? Sorry about that," he says sheepishly, one hand raising to scratch behind his head. Katsuki sneers at him, trying to ignore their current positions, and knees him sharply in the stomach. Eijirou sucks in a sharp breath and rolls off of the angry teen with a groan.

"Eijirou- _kun_? Is Katsuki- _kun_ awake?" Fuu's voice floats through the _shoji_ , distant and clipped. Eijirou doesn't seem to notice, or maybe he willfully ignores the tone, and call out an affirmative. Katsuki sits up, slammed with a sudden vertigo that threatens to topple him over, and Eijirou grabs his arm to haul him up. Katsuki doesn't let it show on his face but he thinks Eijirou understands, for his grip is both crushing and stabilizing. His stomach churns in nausea as Eijirou pulls him out of the room to face the _yokai_ with barbed hair but he has nothing else to purge from it.

Fuu regards him icily, as expected, saying nothing and only handing out a curt nod to him in greeting. Katsuki curls his lip but doesn't acknowledge the frosty reception. She begins leading the two through the house quietly, the tension in the air choking.

(Katsuki _fucked up_ , _knows_ he fucked up, but continues to hold onto his pride and dignity because that's the sort of person he is.)

Fuu stops in front of the same _shoji_ that Eijirou dragged Katsuki's unconscious body out of, voices drifting out of the closed door. She bows, opens it, then gestures for them to enter. Eijirou clamps another hand around Katsuki's arm, restraining him though he's weak. They aren't taking another chance, it seems.

Inside the familiar room sits a large, red fox with eight angry tails swaying violently behind it. It growls at Katsuki the moment he steps through the threshold, fur bristling and hackles raised to defend. A small, pale hand shoots up from between the fox's forelegs and grabs a handful of fur in restraint. Katsuki's gaze travels to the small woman sitting nestled in the fox, a bright smile directed straight at him. He freezes, his brain buffering in bafflement at the action.

"Katsuki- _chan!_ Oh my gosh are you alright?" she says, floating away from the threat of the _kitsune_ and towards him. Her icy hands are warm on his face and he numbly nods. Yukiko lets out a relieved sigh and pats his cheek.

"I'm so glad. I heard you were being kept unconscious and I was worried because your body isn't strong like mine," she chirps, a hand over her glass heart. It flutters underneath her touch.

"Yukiko! Get back here!" The fox hisses, a tail inching forward and wrapping around Yukiko's waist. She frowns at the beast as it gently drags her backwards.

"It's ok Yoko. He won't hurt me again. He was going after Izuku," she points out. Yoko stiffens but continues dragging her until she is safe within her fur. Shouto growls lowly at the reminder, wrapped around Izuku's neck as he is. Katsuki turns towards the two with a scowl on his lips, finally noticing their presence in the room.

"A-Ah, Yukiko-chan, you shouldn't be moving too much after you lost all that b-blood," Izuku stammers, worried for the _yokai_. Yukiko shrugs then winces in phantom pain. Katsuki lets out a slow, deep breath to calm himself.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Deku?!" he yells harshly, practically foaming at the mouth.

(He finally, _finally_ remembers the small boy with the heart of gold that he loathes. He remembers short school days spent pushing Izuku around, remembers summer vacations spent avoiding Izuku like the plague, remembers the night that Izuku vanished and took all of his memories with crystal clarity.)

Izuku sweats, twiddling his thumbs over and over again. Shouto huffs icy steam in Katsuki's direction, staring at him with large, slitted heterochromic eyes. Katsuki doesn't shift, doesn't waver as Izuku's twitching increases.

"I….was-was kidnapped when I-I turned fi-five," Izuku admits, unable to look Katsuki in the eye. Though he claimed Katsuki was a friend to Shouto, the truth of the matter is that Katsuki is someone who holds bittersweet memories for Izuku. It's strange and complex, the feelings that dredge up when he sees Katsuki. He fears Katsuki as much as he admires him.

Shouto tightens his grip on Izuku in solidarity, his gaze never leaving Katsuki. Eijirou fidgets as much as Izuku, his fingers clenching and unclenching around Katsuki's upper arms at the dragon's stare.

"Izuku, aren't you _forgetting_ something?" Shouto prompts forcefully in the resulting silence. Katsuki snorts, unaware that the dragon could talk. Izuku stiffens before slowly relaxing his tense shoulders under the dragon's twisting and turning body.

"Right. Kacchan's punishment." Katsuki's scowl deepens at the word, his blood rising in temperature at the mere thought of receiving _punishment_ from _Izuku_. Izuku flinches at the look in his eye, as if knowing his thoughts on the matter.

(He probably _does,_ and that makes Katsuki even angrier.)

"Kacchan will have to work in the destroyed fields. And the festival is coming up soon, so he will have to help build a shrine to house the mountain _kami_ , All Might. Eijirou-kun, since you found him, I'm putting him in your care. Is that acceptable, Yukiko- _chan_?" Izuku says after breathing deeply and forcing the fear from his body. Shouto's weight on his shoulders is more than welcome, though his attitude could improve some. Yukiko perks up at being addressed, head tilting to the side. She hums in thought before nodding.

"Sure. That sounds good to me," she responds with a thumbs up. Izuku breathes a sigh of relief and turns back toward Katsuki, though he ignores the teen for his jailer.

"Make sure he gets fed and seen by Chiyo-obaasan. That is all," Izuku says, obviously dismissing them. Eijirou nods, bowing slightly, before pulling Katsuki out of the room with him. Yoko huffs and grumbles about Izuku's too-kind nature and Yukiko's easy forgiveness. Her angry eyes watch him closely, fangs gritting together as their eyes meet. Katsuki wonders what the _yuki-onna_ means to the giant fox before dismissing it as unimportant.

Eijirou leads him out of the room and the last thing Katsuki sees is the thin, gaunt form of a grim reaper hanging in the shadows behind Izuku, and his blood curls in his veins.

* * *

Holy shit I am suuuper sorry for the delay ! I can only really concentrate on one thing at a time apparently, lol, and I chose a few oneshots to focus on to tide ya over till this was finished !


End file.
